The Pajanimals Takes Over Peter Pan on NBC
The Pajanimals Takes Over Peter Pan on NBC is a lost episode of the Pajanimals. This episode focused on The Pajanimals and The Oogieloves instead of Barney. This episode marks the debut of Jan & Henry. Plot The Episode starts with Stepashka calling the police on The Pajanimals about what happened on New Years Eve 2013, so The Pajanimals got sent to jail. The Oogieloves made the Pajanimals escape jail so they can go to New York City to ban Peter Pan from Airing on NBC. At the audition, the director of the Peter Pan telecast forces The visitors to sing Tender Shepherd, but the oogieloves and the pajanimals said no, then the oogieloves play an annoying song from their movie, but then the director hated it. So Squacky made another plan so CowBella made a parody out of a water commercial about a volcano and a dinosaur, but the audience booed at them. So the Oogieloves made an attemp to do a bracket roll, but fails. Meanwhile, Dmitry Malikov warned the puppets that the movie will '''NOT '''air in their country (it will only air in the United States and Canada). Back in America, Kennedy Howard called the Federal Communications Comission on behalf of the United Nations army. Back in the studio, Apollo appeared announcing that Peter Pan would be taken over, but Daniel Tiger and Twilight Sparkle started a protest in front of the NBC Building with the other enemies. In Russia, Stepashka and Dmitry Malikov made a paper airplane. In America, The Pajanimals and The Oogieloves replace Tender Shepherd with the song Milkshake from 2003. The Security Stopped them Just in time. Back in Russia, Stepashka and Dmitry found out that the movie was banned in Every Post Soviet State (and as well as Former Warsaw Pact Members). In the end, the pajanimals and the oogieloves were found Guilty and Stepashka and Dmitry were not (they're in Russia at the time this happened). The episode concludes with the pajanimals and the oogieloves, tied up in wooden chairs with a rope and they were forced to watch Stepashka's show. Right before the main song starts, Apollo says "At least we can try our luck with White Christmas Live for 2016.", but then the Prison Warden says "Shut Up Apollo, and no talking." Photos from The Episode Stepashka on a Telephone.jpg|Stepashka calls The Police to tell what The Pajanimals did on December 31, 2013 Stepashka and Khryusha.jpg|Stepashka: Chuck E. Cheese turned that ball into a christmas decoration Pajanimals-post2.jpg|Cowbella: Oh no we're arrested Oogieloves are real.jpg|The Oogieloves: Were saving you Daniel Tiger.JPEG|Daniel Tiger: I copied off of that dead guy Fred Rogers Pajanimals-post2.jpg|Apollo: Now, lets take over Peter Pan on NBC Th-6.jpeg|Director: Sing Tender Shepard Oogieloves are real.jpg|Oogieloves: No! Oogieloves are real.jpg|Oogieloves: Now It's time for all of you kids to get out Th-6.jpeg|Director: I Hate this song. No role play for the pajanimals and oogieloves. Category:Anti-Barney Humor Category:Anti-Pajanimals Humor Category:Barney Bunch Related Category:Lost Pajanimals Episodes Category:Crimes Of The Pajanimals